


Untitled Catman/Deadshot ficlet

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: It's not long enough to have a plot, or anything. There's just some kissing and realizations...





	

Floyd had assumed he was too old for world shattering revalations about himself, especially his sexuality, which up until this point he'd been pretty sure wouldn't throw him any unexpected curveballs. However he could only think of one logical explantion as to why he'd flown into a bit of a rage, broken some dude's hand for flirting with the tomcat, and now was standing in the alley behind the bar, which Thomas had dragged him out to, to chew him out.

However Floyd had tuned the other man out after the first “What the fuck, Floyd?” which when dealing with Catman, usually wasn't the best course of action because you never knew when the man would pull a knife on you, but no one in the history of ever, had ever accused Floyd of possessing a sense of self preservation. He also tended to just go with things with a shrug rather than spend too much time agonizing over something, and analyze it. This included revelations about himself.

“Shut up, tomcat,” Floyd said, before grabbing the back of Thomas head, finger nails digging in slightly in Thomas scalp and Thomas let out a hiss at it, before Floyd pulled him into a kiss. Teeth clacking together, and Thomas made a surprised sound which turned into something between a purr and a growl, as he pushed himself closer to Floyd, pressing him up hard against the wall.

For a moment Floyd was overwhelemed by the new sensations. The hard body pressed up against him so different from the soft curves of women, the unfamiliar rasp of stubble. He didn't mind it though, actually started to like it. Heat pooling low in his stomach, and he dove into it with abandon, trying to wrestle some control back from Thomas.

Nipped at the other man's bottom lip, first with lips and then teeth, and once he's applied teeth Thomas moaned and it's a sound that went straight to Floyd's cock. He dug his nails in harder in Thomas scalp, and there's strong hands holding onto Floyd's shoulders pressing him harder against the wall.

Suddenly Thomas pulled back and stared at Floyd, eyeswide and pupils blown, flushed cheeks and he was panting just like Floyd. All his blood had rushed down south and he felt strangely lightheaded.

“What the fuck?” Thomas asked.

“I think I might be bi,” Floyd said, because he had to admit he did like that, and was still feeling a bit breathless. “Wanna come back to my place?”

Thomas frowned.

“We already live in the same place,” he said. “And I'm not going to be some big gay experiment for you.”

Floyd looked from the obvious bulge in Thomas pants, and then up at Thomas face.

“You want to though,” Floyd said and put a hand on the back of Thomas neck, and he leaned into the touch.

“Fuck you,” Thomas muttered without any menace, or as menace free as Thomas could sound – lightly menacing?

Floyd smiled and started leading him out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted to try and write this ship, but made the mistake of writing before actually re-reading any fic, or even any of their apperances in source material. So IDK. Let's just move on.


End file.
